


Passing Out Again

by Onehelluvapilot



Series: Tumblr prompt fics [39]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Exhaustion, Fainting, Gen, Hurt Leon (Merlin), Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27846050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onehelluvapilot/pseuds/Onehelluvapilot
Summary: Leon passes out at practice.
Relationships: Lancelot & Leon (Merlin)
Series: Tumblr prompt fics [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922554
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Passing Out Again

Leon looked exhausted when he arrived at training. He was late by a few minutes, which was unusual for him, especially because he was leading training today while Arthur dealt with some other princely duties. Lancelot winced, knowing that he was at least partly responsible for the bags under the First Knight's eyes and the almost waxy pallor of his skin. Leon had sat up with him for a few hours last night after he'd had a nightmare, and sticking up for him against the other knights added more responsibility on his already overloaded schedule. Lancelot would have to find some way to lighten his workload to pay him back. He started out with making sure to be his partner for sparring, so he could be sure not to press him too hard. They always matched up for at least one round anyway, since Lance got tired of the rough and finesse-less attacks the other knights used to try to push him around.

Not that Leon was fighting with a lot of finesse today either. Instead, he almost dropped his sword on his first clumsy swing, which Lancelot easily side-stepped. He could've disarmed him right then, but he didn't want to embarrass his friend. Even though he was doing his best to keep up appearances, he knew it was painfully obvious that Leon wasn't at the top of his game, especially when the knights around them paused their own matches to watch. They hadn't started to jeer yet, but that was likely only out of respect for the First Knight. Lance was having to be careful not to hit him by accident, and barely attacked at all himself, though he had plenty of opportunities to do so. He paid more attention than he needed to for such an easy fight; he was worried for his friend. This careful watch over him was what allowed him to drop his sword and dart forward in time to grab him before he toppled onto his own blade when he saw his knees begin to buckle. 

Leon was unconscious by the time he was lowered to the ground. A few other knights stepped closer as Lancelot carefully arranged his body on his side, head cradled in his lap, and he had to remind himself that they were probably there to help to keep himself from snarling at them protectively. He was only a little bitter that they rushed to help Leon when he fell, whereas if he had suddenly passed out they'd probably jump forward to kick him when he was down.

"What happened?" One of them asked.

"Is he alright?" Another demanded.

"I'll go get Gaius," a third offered.

"Hold up on that," Lancelot interrupted. He knew Leon wouldn't want his passing out to become an even bigger deal than it already was, so if he could avoid being examined by the physician in front of everyone, that would probably be for the best. "Let's see if he comes around." He tapped the knight's slack face gently, and fortunately was able to rouse him enough to groan. Lance smiled, though he still looked a little unsure. "Can you go get him some water?" He asked one of the knights crowded around. Normally they never would have taken orders from him, especially for a duty that was usually assigned to servants and pages, but to his surprise and relief the knight actually ran over to the table beside the field where a pitcher of water sat with some goblets. Lancelot couldn't help but be jealous of the brotherhood even between knights who didn't know each other well, a camaraderie denied to him by all except Arthur, Leon, and, to a lesser extent, Geraint.

Leon was trying to sit up by the time he returned, and despite the publicity of the situation, Lance cradled the back of his neck tenderly to help him drink as he raised the cup to his lips. He probably should have been more cautious such a blatant display of affection; he might not have had much of a reputation that could be ruined, but the First Knight did. Even though Leon wasn't interested in men (or women, for that matter), court gossips seldom cared about the truth behind a rumor and it wouldn't help if the man seen caring for him was the widely-ridiculed commoner-knight. The First Knight evidently didn't care though, or else he was unaware that they were being watched, as he leaned into the gesture and Lancelot's chest for stability as he was helped to sitting by him and another young knight.

"What 'appened?" He asked, voice a little slurred.

"You tripped," Lancelot quickly came up with a lie to spare him the embarrassment of having fainted. Leon's face scrunched up as he tried to remember, and he looked around them for what he might have tripped on. He probably realized what had actually happened, since he wasn't thick and Lancelot wasn't a very good liar (with the notable exception of protecting one very important secret), but he let it stand and didn't speak up to correct it. "You hit your head on my shoulder when you did, since you were in the middle of a lunge. We should get you to Gaius, have him take a look at you."

It was a testament to the fact that Leon must've been feeling awful that he didn't protest. He leaned against Lancelot as he stood until he was sure that he could keep his legs under him.

"Geraint, you're in charge of the rest of practice," he delegated, and waited for a nod before heading towards the castle. He was determined to walk out of sight of the other knights without help, but as soon as they were inside he took the arm Lancelot offered to him and clutched it like a drowning man to a life raft.

"I think I'm going to pass out again," he admitted, taking a faltering step towards the wall. Lancelot instantly helped him towards it, pushing his back against the stone before letting him slide down to the floor. "Gods, I feel so  _ weak _ ," he groaned as his world swam in front of his eyes before he pressed them closed. "I shouldn't be passing out just because I'm  _ tired _ ."

"Berating yourself for it won't help," Lancelot tried to soothe him. He knew from experience. "Getting some proper rest will. If you're sure it's just exhaustion, I can help you to your room instead of Gaius's chambers."

"Once this passes?" Leon asked with half a whimper.

"Once it passes," Lance agreed, settling down to wait for it to do so with an arm around his shoulders. That way, if he did pass out again, he'd be ready to catch him.


End file.
